User talk:Wetstream
The Welcome! Congratulations on starting Owl's Nest Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey. Ok, thanks! I'll get started right away! 22:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wetty, could you go on www.writestories.wikia.com? I think you've probably heard about it, but it's really fun and AWESOME! Also, I am going to be making a special wiki, but I can't tell you all of the details about. Don't tell anyone else about me making the new wiki. Thanks!Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 23:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) k Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 23:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!!!! I'll name her and stuff right away. Do I just post her name or let you know? 00:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 00:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) sigh I know this is all Zaf's idea, but do you think I could make a wiki for raising butterflies? Maybe you could join?? Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 01:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 21:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Meh xD Woud have preffered a barn owl or a snowy owl, but.. I guess this is okay. LOL i'm really fussy xD Spirit New Owl Huh... I thought of a thing that we could do... Instead of having Grey owls and stuff... I found an awesome owl which I fell in Love with when I saw it. It was a barred owl. A snowy barred owl. So cute :D Strix-varia-005.jpg 3072×2048 pixels - So adorable :D Anyways, if this egg does become one of the eggs all I ask is... #I get to design the egg #I get to have the egg #I get to make the description for the egg Thats all xD *hugs* It's okay if you don't want to do it. I guess I was just afraid of the grey owl from the Ga'hool thing xD Spirit Wish I had a better owl... 05:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ohh... okay :( Spirit Wish I had a better owl... 19:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Level.... Cool! Thanks! And I alreayd hunted today, but can I hunt once more? And I'll start branching right away. :) 22:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just want to say I'm sorry for being fussy, please don't mind my siggie. I'm just a fussy person. Spirit Wish I had a better owl... 11:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) That's not really fair, you haven't been on and if you expect us to feed them every day, you should be on here to make sure we do. It shouldn't be a one way street. >:( 23:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, well I think I might be leaving. I'm far too busy to feed an owl once a day and do all this other stuff too. I have to drop something. I'll be back in the summer though when I have less to do. I'm gonna have Altaria 'migrate' somewhere and then return in the summer. K? 21:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You can't make me feel guilty Wets. And I am sticking with it, just in the summer. I'm really busy now. I thought you'd understand. I'll pay the fine to get her out and all, but then I'll post something in the meeting hollow and return come summer. 21:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I have to! I really want to stay, but I'm too busy! I won't be on all the time to feed my owl or to play or to RP and I don't want anyone adopting Altaria. She shbouldn't have to pay for my busy life. 21:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC No, I mean I'll have her migrate away from the wiki, like to some other place. But I wn't RP her. Then in the summer she'll come back. So she's somewhere else being fed and stuff. And if that doesn't work, I'll just let a fox get her. I really don't want anyone else to RP her, she's special. 21:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Arti and I have both agreed we're leaving. Sorry, this wiki was fun, but It's really demanding. It's not fair how you get to choose your owl and we get to have 'the luck of the draw.' Your being to demanding. One day off and your owl is practically in the orphanage. I'm so sick and tired of this, and Arti is too. I'm not going to come back here, but it was a pretty epic idea. You did a good job with the base, but It's like a cake. It can go all wrong, and it did. Sorry. Spirit Wish I had a better owl... 23:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Spirit. Sorry Wets. I like the wiki and all, but it's too time consuming and it's kind of annoying to be so boxed in, we have to do everything when you say so. And I think the worst of it is that one day your owl is happy and you forget to feed it and the next you have to pay to get it out of the orphanege. I don't have time for this. Sorry. 01:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC)